


Awake

by Lalagirl33



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, Gannibyl, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagirl33/pseuds/Lalagirl33
Summary: A continuation from War of the Damned (S4:7) where Gannicus and Sibyl take refuge in a dangerous storm.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t often write material such as this, but these characters demanded it. Disclaimer: Written for the pure enjoyment of fans-no other reason. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gannicus woke, and instantly recognized that he was in a strange place and that his mind was filled with unusual clarity –meaning his head did not pound in the familiar fashion of a night spent in drink, and his body did not ache as it did after strenuous battle or hard training. His body was relaxed, his mind at peace… and he smiled as he realized he was entangled in the arms of a woman. He breathed in the crisp, cold air and her unique scent filled him, intoxicating him, and he recognized the slender weight and silken skin of Sybil.

He opened his eyes, and took another deep cleansing breath before lifting thoughts to the gods he was uncertain to either praise or curse, for it seemed they had destined this moment. And he’d known it. He’d fought it - but again and again, he’d known it was coming.

The first time he’d known it was when he’d spotted her across the busy street in Sinuessa, shortly after he’d liberated her by killing her Dominus. Although he’d been in Saxa’s arms, there was no mistaking that in that moment, this girl had somehow put a brand on his heart. The second time he’d known it was that night when Sybil was presented to him as a gift in a sheer white dress that instantly stole his breath. When she stood fully naked before him, her dress a puddle at her feet, he was so struck by her beauty and pureness that he couldn’t speak, couldn’t move - save to bring his fingers up to stroke her cheek in awe and wonder. When words finally found his lips he insisted she take leave. His heart was longing to know her, but his head knew that if she were to lie in his arms he would be forever lost. The third time he’d known it, without any further doubt, was the very next morning, when mere hours after he’d warned her to stay away from him and men of his kind, he’d implored the gods to watch over her should he be unable to do so. It was not often he spoke to the gods. But somehow, she demanded that level of his attention, even though they had barely shared words, their time spent together mere moments.

As much as he had tried to stay this moment from coming, it had come anyway. The push and pull was over. Again, he found himself turning to the gods and uttered a prayer of thanks that he’d found her, still breathing, in the crippling snowstorm that she’d willingly entered to offer sacrifice for Spartacus’ cause. He lifted her into his arms, unconscious, and pushed through the blinding storm and barren land, before taking shelter in an abandoned, overturned cart. Provided by the gods, he was certain, and as the snow fell heavily and swiftly enveloped the wagon, it created a warm refuge, and blessed sweet thanks to the gods, they found solace at last in each other’s arms.

And now, he was loathe to dig out of their safe haven although he knew he ought to. Surely though, the storm raged on beyond them, and as they lie half-naked in each other’s arms, the shelter and their shared body heat was more than enough to keep them from freezing and he wondered why digging out had ever crossed his mind. His mind was better spent reliving each kiss, each caress, each stroke of their shared splendor while in safety from the deadly blizzard outside.

It was dark in their little cocoon, but not so dark that he couldn’t make out the fine features of her face, a face he thought surely even the goddesses must envy. A sweet face that reflected her soul. While some were blessed by the gods with a pleasing countenance, it served to hide that their minds and souls were dark, and their actions proved such. Not so with Sybil. Her pure heart, her gentle nature were a mirror to her image. He slowly slid his fingertips down her back to rest at her hip and felt her stir at his touch. Her nose nuzzled his chest, and he closed his eyes to the pleasure it brought him.

“We should rise and meet the day. Our absence cannot have gone unnoticed, and I’ll not bring further troubles to my brothers’ hearts.”

She nestled closer to him in their embrace and her soft lips skimmed his skin before lightly kissing his chest and he felt the blood rise in his veins and shoot straight to his traitorous cock. “I cannot lie. I wish we might stay a bit longer. I’ve only just found your arms, it seems cruel to leave them so soon.”

He chuckled and felt a smile spread across his face. “It’s not my arms presently that needs attention.”

She turned her face to his and his lips captured hers and gently nibbled their softness before tasting the sweetness inside, his tongue slowly tangling with hers, stoking their heat with each caress.

Their kisses continued to drive their desire higher and higher while he shifted her to lie on her back. His right hand slid across her belly to bend one of her legs to her side that he could more easily stroke her folds, which were already slick with desire. Her breath quickened at his touch, and he paused and asked her, his voice rough, “Did I hurt you last night?”

Her hands grasped his shoulders, and now moved up to his face to bring his mouth back to hers, “No,” she breathed as she kissed him passionately. “You brought me joy as I have never known. I was not a virgin. My Dominus used us regularly. But I am as a virgin in the ways of love. I know not this pleasure you bring to me. I have never felt so…” she cried out as his thumb skimmed over the center of her desire, paused, and then his middle finger circled it with alternating pressure.

“Gannicus!” She cried out, her back arching into him, all previous thought abandoned. She kissed him again, even more urgently this time, and he kept the motion going with his thumb while gently stroking her slit with his fingers, and slid first one, then a second inside her heat, slowly pumping in time with his established rhythm. She cried out again sharply, her teeth raking across his shoulder as she fought to meet him, he heard himself utter a guttural sound, and without breaking contact, he gently pulled her atop him and positioned her over his staff. He pulled his fingers from her, and she whimpered at the loss.

“And this, my love, are you also a virgin to riding a cock?” he asked her as he held her hips with both hands to guide her. Her eyes met his and stayed as she slowly eased herself onto his hardened length. Her head lolled back and her eyes closed as he sank deeper and deeper. His breathing came harder, he slid his hands up her rib cage to hold her steady, then teased her taut nipples - making her gasp as she stilled, filled with him. He closed his eyes to the pleasure that radiated through his body, and then he lowered his right hand again, to find the sweet, slick nubbin that he once again began to torment as she braced herself on his shoulders and began to move.

It was excruciating ecstasy as Sybil moved above him to set the pace, finding her bearings. He could see this was new to her and he vowed to show her the many ways lovers could find pleasure in each other’s arms. He met her gaze again at last, the connection burning all the way to his soul. She was moving faster now, and he was focusing to meet her, all the while stroking her center with his thumb and urging her on to the peak of pleasure. He felt the climax hit her, felt it as she tightened and spasmed all around him, and spread in waves to the rest of her being, her whole body convulsing as she cried out over and over. He grit his teeth and rode the waves with her while he fought to kept his motion going, slowing as she came down, pulling her to his chest as she rested her forehead to his and breathed a kiss into his waiting mouth. 

He kissed her easily, and carefully shifted their bodies so she was now beneath him. His fingers found her nipple once more and he gently tugged at it, pinched it, and rolled it as he renewed their sweet rhythm from before. Sybil’s eyes slowly opened to meet his, filled with lazy pleasure and a bit of surprise.  His lips brushed her cheek as he whispered, “Shh my love, feel it come, come again, come with me.” She captured his lips with hers and he felt her hands slide from where they had urgently clutched his shoulders, to grasp his hips and buttocks as she now urged him on as her pleasure overtook her once more. He rose above her, faster now, harder still, he pushed and slid in and out of her heat and felt his pleasure build up at the base of his spine until finally he felt his whole being explode in stars that shot out in every direction before slowly fading out and falling to earth as he collapsed in her arms, crying out her name as she shuddered once again around him, over and over until at last she stilled as well.

Neither spoke and he gently left her and settled himself back on their shared cloak, before pulling her back into his arms, covering them with the other wrap, and stroking her hair as their racing hearts and rapid breaths slowed and fell in pace together.

He closed in eyes in contentment, never had the act of love made him feel so close to another, even after it was finished. He had never been without regular bouts of pleasure with women. But none felt as this, none so blissful as her. His arms tightened around her and she made a soft mewing sound as she snuggled into his embrace to fall to a sweet slumber.

He paused to thank the gods and wondered why he ever would have thought to curse them for placing this amazing woman into his path and into his arms. He vowed to do everything he could to put her first, from this moment forward. Nothing was more important now. She was his, and he had a glimpse at last of what the others were fighting for.

Gannicus was awake.

**-FIN-**


End file.
